


Colour

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Funeral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Oneshot, Phanfiction, Pretentious Mourning, Short, Sorrow, because what else would we expect from dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I shall truly never again experience beauty, for without your presence colour is absent.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour

“I shall truly never again experience beauty, for without your presence colour is absent.”

I was the one who suggested the inscription for his grave. Until I was eighteen, the world had been in black and white, an old, silent film that ran on loop around me. Then, Phil crashed into my life and colour came too, crimson and turquoise and sunshiney yellow splashing over my grey life and even over me, lighting me up.

When he died, the colour had drained away.

The sound of his mother crying snapped me out of my pondering, and I placed an arm around her, longing for her soft shoulders to morph into his bony ones, her brown hair into his black mop.

No such luck.

As they lowered the coffin into the ground, the last of my colour sapped away.

 


End file.
